Stigmatized...After The Calling's Song
by krysCMM
Summary: Rory misses tristan while he's away at military school, but he comes back! She wants to tell him how she feels....R/T....inspiration from The calling's song Stigmatized...listen to the words!
1. something too familiar

Title: Stigmatized.after The Callings' song "stigmatized"  
  
Chapter One; Memories in a Book  
  
I flipped through the Chilton yearbook and stopped at the familiar face that was grinning from ear to ear. Blond hair, touseled. Awesome smile, mesmerizing eyes. The cutest nose, and lips you could tell, even from a picture, that were soft and oh so kissable.  
  
I wish he had kissed me that night. 'I'd kiss you but you boyfriend's watching'. My mind was far from Dean. My thoughts were of him and only him. It wouldn't have mattered much anyways. I dumped him that night. I've cried numerous times about that night. Not that I dumped Dean, about Tristan. Saying goodbye to the guy that I secretly loved. I was going to tell him how I felt that night. That I loved him and wanted to be with him. My opportunity slipped. Chilton had been more of a hell to me after he left.  
  
When his father rushed him, I was frantic inside. I wanted to scream 'I love you' after him, but it would do no good. It would just have hurt him to go through military school. And I didn't want to hurt him. Not anymore than I already did.  
  
I cried again flipping the page and seeing a picture of him doing an English presentation. With his tall, well built body, arched over the podium. I remember his speech. I remembered every word. I turned the page again and there it was. A picture of us sitting on the bench if front of Chilton. I was telling to ask Paris out. Major mistake. It ruined many friendships. But most of all, it ruined the friendship between Tristan and me.  
  
I shut the yearbook and laid down on my bed. I missed him so much. I just wanted to see that smirking face in person. But that's not going to happen. I thought. I just wanted to see him. I looked at my clock. 6:30. I had to get to school. I put the yearbook back in my desk and straightened my blouse and skirt. Then I headed out to the bus. I didn't even stop at Luke's; I just kept walking past it. I knew Mom seen me, but I just wanted to getaway. Even if it meant going to Chilton. I wanted to see his locker, right next t mine. Empty. No one there to show their books into it. Or how he leaned against it and pushed himself off and sauntered away.  
  
I sat on the bus and starred out at the passing scenery. I sit and watch the same trees go by everyday, but it looked some how different. The bus drove through Hartford and something was different throughout the whole town. The bus dropped me off and I went into the building. But not before I looked at Tristan's usual parking spot. Empty. For some reason I thought that it would be there. The shiny black BMW. But it wasn't. It was empty. Just like it had been for long eight and a half months since he left for North Carolina.  
  
I got to my locker and surprisingly it opened. I was pushing my Biology book in when a hand reached out and was opening the locker next to mine. His locker. I starred at the hand, not moving.  
  
A.N. Who was it??? Review! Next chapter up soon! 


	2. my love returns

Title: Stigmatized Chapter Two: Miss me?  
  
"Something wrong?" It was a familiar voice. The voice in my dreams. His voice. Tristan. I turned to face him.  
  
"Tristan?" I asked stunned.  
  
He reached up to close my open mouth with his finger. "Yes, that would be me." It was that smirk. The one I was dying to see.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked staring up at him. He looked great. More muscle, but still gorgeous Tristan. The muscle build up must have been from doing all those push-ups at Military school.  
  
"Well getting an education. But what I think you mean is what I'm doing here instead of North Carolina." He looked at me. I nodded and he smiled. "Let me out for good behavior, as hard as it may seem. As you know I am a charmer."  
  
We starred at each other for a moment. Seeing what changes the eight and a half months made on each other. "Miss me?" He asked after a moment.  
  
"You may be surprised, but yes." I decided to not lie. But didn't want to tell him the whole truth just yet, that I missed him like crazy.  
  
"Really?" He asked. I nodded and looked down to the floor.  
  
"Did you miss me?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I did Mary. More than you know." My eyes shot up to meet his. But he changed the subject. "Guess what? I have all but two classes with you." He grinned.  
  
"Oh that's a relief. I thought you'd only be in all but three classes. That's saves me from another sleepless night." I answered sarcastically. He chuckled. Same old Rory He thought.  
  
The bell rang. They had now two minutes to get to their classes. "So do we have the same first period class?" I asked as we started to walk from our lockers in the direction of Mr. Walker's science class.  
  
"Actually we do." He smiled at me. I smiled back. It was such a relief to see him. To have him back. Someone to have verbal fights with, to be near him.  
  
He didn't go unnoticed to our fellow Chilton students. They turned, gasped, gossiped, waved, everything to greet him. He just brushed them off and continued walking with me. Of course he'd shoot them his charmer smiled and the girls would melt and almost pass out in happiness. Not to mention his great body...  
  
They got to their class and Tristan took a seat next to Rory. "Hey ror..." He said as the teacher walked in. She turned to face him. "I'm driving you home later, I wanna show you something............  
  
END CHAPTER 


	3. Somewhere Special

Stigmatized Part Three  
  
Rory didn't pay much attention to the lesson. She kept thinking about Tristan's words. "Hey ror.... I'm driving you home later. I wanna show you something." What did he wanna show her?  
  
"Ready to go miss?" Tristan asked strolling up to her locker.  
  
"I don't know if I wanna. I'm not sure I trust you." She looked at him as if trying to read his face to see what his intentions were.  
  
"Come on Rory! Please?" He begged.  
  
"Fine. Yes, I'm ready."  
  
"Good." He took her hand and they walked out of the building.  
  
"Why, may I ask, are you holding my hand?" She asked when they got outside.  
  
"So you won't make a run for it." He smiled straight ahead. SHE WASN'T PULLING AWAY! He thought happily.  
  
"So what is it that you wanna show me, exactly?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"You'll see." Was all he said as they got to his car. He opened the door for her and then got in himself.  
  
"So what kind of thing is it?" She asked persistent.  
  
"It's a place." He said simply.  
  
"Uhuh. And how long does it take to get there."  
  
"About ten minutes from here. Don't worry you can wait!" he smirked and pulled out of the Chilton parking lot, many eyes on them.  
  
"We're almost there." Tristan was getting excited. He was going to show her his own special place. He was going to let her into another part of him. Tristan pulled into a dirt spot out on the side of the road. There was a path that went down from there.  
  
"Did you bring me to a sand ditch?" She asked confused.  
  
He shook his head. "It's down that path." He pointed. He took her by the hand, looked down at her to make sure it was all right and they jogged down the path.  
  
Rory looked out in front of her. There was a lake, a deserted dock, and a little rowboat. Out in the lake, ducks and a swan or two swam around. It was beautiful. Rory was amazed; it looked so peaceful. And she couldn't believe Tristan was sharing this with her.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Tristan it's beautiful."  
  
"I know. I come here when I need to think. I haven't showed this to anyone but you, Rory."  
  
"Thank you Tristan." She smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"Wanna go out in the boat?" He asked.  
  
"Is it safe?" she asked him. He nodded and squeezed her hand to reassure her. "Yeah, I'd like that."  
  
He nodded and smiled before they walked down towards the boat. He held the boat steady and helped her in before getting in and taking the paddle into his hands. He started rowing.  
  
"Really Tristan, this is great." She said again looking around at the ducks and swans.  
  
"When I have to get away from the emptiness of my house or my parents, I come here. It helps me out a lot. I just thought I'd share it with you. I thought you'd appreciate it. Unlike the other girls at Chilton. Your different Rory. And I pity the people that don't see that. They're missing out on a lot." He looked down in embarrassment of how much he actually did let out.  
  
"Tristan DuGrey embarrassed? Wow!" Rory chuckled to lighten the mood. "But thank you again Tris. This is really great and I'll never forget this." They gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments. When Tristan was about to lean in and kiss, her he turned to look at the swan floating by. He didn't want to do anything to hurt this moment. Being there with Rory, and her enjoying herself. He didn't want to do anything for Rory to get angry with him.  
  
Rory looked out at the water. Tristan was about to kiss her. He turned away. He was probably worried about how I'd react. I'd love it! She thought. But she shook that out of her head. I shouldn't think that way I know it wouldn't work out between us. But why wouldn't it?? She thought. Has he truly changed? Of course he's changed. The old Tristan wouldn't do this. Military school changed Tristan.  
  
"Tristan. Military school changed you." She said suddenly.  
  
"How so?" he asked looking into her eyes, and knowing exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"You aren't as cocky and self centered. You have feelings."  
  
He smiled genuinely at her. "I have changed. That's why I'm back. They finally realized I changed. I changed for you Rory. I wanted to just have a chance for you to change your mind about me. I knew that you'd never like me the way you liked dean. Love I mean. But I was hoping for at least friendship. I have changed and you noticed it." He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Tristan do you want to kiss me?" She asked, she amazed herself by doing it too.  
  
"Huh...?" he stumbled. He was shocked. I guess she noticed me pulling away before.  
  
"I noticed you leaning in...never mind. I don't know what I'm talking about."  
  
"You're right. I did want to kiss you. I do I mean. I was just scared how you'd react. Pull away and I'd ruin my chances with you. But I really would like to kiss you.'  
  
"I'd like it too." She said just above a whisper. Tristan smiled and leaned in slowly, giving her time to change her mind. And finally, their lips met.  
  
AN I might end it there,,,,, review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Scary Wittle Guys

Stigmatized Part Four  
  
They both pulled away breathless. `Wow' is all that crossed in both of their heads.  
  
"That was amazing." Tristan whispered. Rory flushed and looked down at her feet.  
  
"That it was." She managed. They sat silent for a few moments,, both racking their brains for something to say.  
  
"We should head back." Rory said.  
  
"Rory. Promise me that when we get back to that land that you wont run away from me." He looked her in the eyes. "I don't think I could take that again."  
  
She smiled sweetly at him. "I'll never run again."  
  
He felt relief wash over him. He paddled back to the shore and they both slowly got out and walked towards Tristan's car.  
  
"MOM!" Rory yelled as they walked into her house. "Mom where are you?" Rory asked again.  
  
"I'm right here." She said walking out of the living room. "Hey-lo and who is this?" She asked eyeing Tristan suspiciously.  
  
"This is Tristan." Rory said.  
  
"Ah... Satan Tristan, Evil one, nice to finally meet ya." She said extending her hand to him. He took it weary and smiled. "And call me Lorelei. I'll have to chop off your head and mount it on our wall if you call me anything else."  
  
He nodded. "Not a problem."  
  
"Good. So what are you two crazy teens up to?" she asked.  
  
"Um... we are going to watch Willy Wonka. Tristan's escared of the wittle oompas so I bet him he couldn't watch the whole thing without closing his wittle eyes." Rory laughed as Tristan rolled his eyes.  
  
"They scare me!" He protested. The two Gilmore's laughed.  
  
"Well enjoy!" She said grabbing her coat. "I'm going to Luke's!"  
  
"How much longer is this movie?" he asked while squinting a little.  
  
"Come on you can stand it." She said chuckling.  
  
"Yeah, you can say that. They don't creep you out." He said taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Well, I'd say that there's about seventeen minutes left."  
  
"Seventeen?" She nodded. "Not fifteen but seventeen?" he asked again.  
  
"Yup. I've seen this enough to know that it's seventeen."  
  
They finished watching the movie in seventeen minutes and Tristan sighed in relief. "Thank god that's over."  
  
"See it wasn't that bad."  
  
He smiled. "Better that you were here." He gave a quick kiss and smiled again.  
  
"I do what I can." She said with a grin. He was great.  
  
"I should be heading out." He said disappointed. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked while they stood by the front door.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"It'll be a long night." He said. "If I get nightmares with oompa loompas, I'm calling you. It'll be your fault."  
  
"Go ahead, I'll keep the phone by my ear." He gave her a quick kiss and opened the door and left.  
  
"bye." 


End file.
